Nobody Knows Who I Really Am
by DemonNaruto
Summary: Naruto has been living a lie throughout his whole life. At age 5 Naruto was made ANBU captain. Nobody knows except the Hokage. He went to the academy purposely failing and doing almost everything wrong. You know the story from there. Can a 13yearold Narut
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Summary: Naruto has been living a lie throughout his whole life. At age 5 Naruto was made ANBU captain. Nobody knows except the Hokage. He went to the academy purposely failing and doing almost everything wrong. You know the story from there. Can a 13-year-old Naruto still keep his cover through hard times in the village.

* * *

We all know about Naruto. His dreams, likes, dislikes and his skills. Naruto has been living a lie throughout his whole life. Naruto knew about the Kyuubi at age 3. Naruto was also a genius. The smartest ninja you'll ever know. He was a master at evasive planning and much, _much_ more. At age 5 he was an elite ninja. Probably the best. He was highly skilled in all categories. The Hokage knew about this and tested out Naruto's skills. Soon after Naruto was made ANBU captain. He had the ANBU captain symbol on his left shoulder because all ANBU had a symbol. The ANBU symbol was an animal's head and a small A inside it. Naruto had an AC for anbu captain.

In fact, Naruto was so smart he knew nobody could know about this. He took the exact opposite of what he is. Instead of a quiet, intelligent, skilled person he became a loud, obnoxious, clumsy prankster, who loved Haruno Sakura. He went to the academy purposely failing and doing almost everything wrong. You know the story from there.

* * *

A 13-year-old Naruto woke up to his alarm. He groaned and smashed it.

"Shut up you freakin' clock! Stupid Kakashi for making me wake up this early. I just finished another stupid S-class mission and want to sleep!" Naruto was in a bad mood but he got up anyway and put his clothes on. He grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it into his mouth as he walked out of the door. "Damn Tsunade-baasan for making me put up with this."

Naruto chuckled as he remembered when Tsunade found out he was captain.

It was three days after Jiraiya and Naruto brought Tsunade to Konoha to be Hokage. She and called in all ANBU and their captain for a meeting. The 15 ANBU stood in a line, wearing their masks and usual garb. The captain though, wore all black and a red fox mask.

"_Ok. Can I ask all of you to please remove your masks so I can know who you all are?" _

_14 of the 15 took off their masks and addressed their names to the hokage as well as some other information. Tsunade dismissed them but wanted the Captain to stay behind._

"_It is my knowledge that you have been captain for 8 years."_

"_Hai," Naruto said in his usual voice. Which was deeper and more mature than the voice Tsunade knew. _

"_I must know exactly who you are since we have no file of you."_

"_I'd rather not say Hokage-sama," Naruto said. _

"_No need to be uneasy. Just take off the mask Captain."_

_Naruto was a tad nervous. He didn't want Tsunade to know about this nor anybody else. He glanced around and walked over to the open window behind Tsunade. Closing it he walked back to his usual spot and took off the mask._

_Naruto looked up into the eyes of the Hokage. She looked like she was about to faint._

"_N-n-naruto? How in the hell did you become captain? AND since you were 5? How? You're a Genin!"_

"_Well, I was a born genius and was a really good ninja. I, uh, pretended all my life to be like how you know me. I am kind of like that but… I dunno."_

_Naruto grinned and laughed at the face of the hokage. She then fainted._

Naruto put on his obnoxious face as he approached the bridge where Sakura and Sasuke were.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed laughing and flopping himself down on the ground. He closed his eyes and still smiling started to fall asleep.

About 3 hours later their sensei appeared.

"Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road trying to find an old lady's kitten!" Kakashi said

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto was sound asleep. He was snoring very loudly.

"Naruto wake up!" Sakura yelled bashing him on the head. Naruto opened up his eyes and sat up.

"Ok. There are no missions today so you guys will be taught how to walk on water." Kakashi said gleefully.

"Kakashi-sensei it that what we had to bring our swimsuits for?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is" Kakashi said. Naruto didn't bring his because he forgot.

"This lesson will be easy for some but also very difficult"

"Tch. How hard can it be?" Sasuke grunted.

"Well harder than it looks. Ok first gather your chakra to your feet. You must maintain your balance and have equal amounts on both feet. Like this." Kakashi clapped his hands together and jumped off of the bridge and on top of the water. He walked around a bit and jumped back on the bridge. "You try."

"Hn." Sasuke knowing that it would be very easy, didn't bother with his swimsuit, jumped up on the rail and hopped on top of the water. He was standing for only a second before he fell in. Naruto almost died laughing.

"Naruto that isn't very nice. If Sasuke can't do it then you can't!" Sakura yelled. Naruto smirked as a sopping wet Sasuke crawled out of the water and walked on the bridge.

"Sakura you try next," Kakashi said. Sakura stripped down to her swimsuit and stood in a meditative position. She then hopped into the water but fell straight through. Naruto chuckled again.

BEEP BEEP.

Naruto's watch was ringing. It was a special watch made by Tsunade so that it would beep when she needed him.

"Kakashi-sensei I kinda hafta go now! But I will train with all of my might to master it so I can become Hokage!"

"No," Kakashi said. "This is my time to train you, and you won't leave until you master this move."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Stupid weak Kakashi. _Sakura and Sasuke looked at him.

Naruto hopped off of the bridge and landed on the water. Just for kicks he jumped around.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked.

"H-hai Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto sprinted on the water and ran as fast as he could leaving a startled team behind him.

**A/N: So what do ya think? Good. Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wowzers! Thanks to all of my reviewers! You've inspired me to write more. I kind of realized that walking on water is a little easy for Sasuke since he fought with Naruto on water… so let's pretend that the fight never happened.

* * *

_Man, Naruto. You're going to have to come up with a good lie Stupid! Baka! This had better be important Tsunade_. Naruto thought as he sprinted in his house. He put on his ANBU uniform and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared in the Hokage's office. 

"You called, Tsunade-sama," Naruto said bowing slightly.

"Oh yes Naru-- I mean Captain. Our spies in the Hidden Sun village have reported that they are planning to form an alliance with the Sound. The Sun village is stupid and doesn't understand that the Sound is only going to wipe out their village. You are going to assemble a team of ANBU and stop the sound from making that alliance. The Sound nins delivering the treaty are the middle ranks of Orochimaru's henchmen. But they are good."

Naruto nodded. _Another boring mission_. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said before disappearing. He was jumping on top of roofs to find his two favorite ANBU that would keep him entertained on the job and were perfectly suited for it. He found them patrolling the streets and landed in front of them.

"Itsumo, Honto. Mission. I'll brief you on the way." Naruto said. (The ANBU do know Naruto is their captain)

"Hey, Hey, Captain! A mission sounds good right now to relieve this boredom that has been placed upon me by unknown cursed forces," Itsumo said. Naruto and Honto sweatdropped.

Honto smacked Itsumo on the head. "Baka!"

The three jumped in the air and Naruto told them about the Sun and Sound's "alliance".

Naruto led the group. They passed the gates of the village and were heading towards the Sun village. _This better be a fast one. Kakashi needs us for training all of this week. I hate that Orochimaru. _Naruto remembered how Sasuke left for Orochimaru and he was sent out to retrieve him. He was in ANBU form at the time.

"_Uchiha Sasuke. I am here to take you back to Konoha village," Naruto said. _

_Sasuke turned around and glared at the Captain. "No. I will not go back."_

"_Then I am approved to take you by force." Naruto said. Sasuke took a battle stance._

"Then come at me. I highly doubt only one ANBU can take us." Sasuke said. At that moment, Orochimaru's minions with the curse seal appeared behind Sasuke.

_Naruto sighed. "ANBU **Captain,** Uchiha. Don't judge be by my size. I will defeat you and your 'buddies'. I most certainly will be back in time for dinner. Revenge is for weaklings. I thought that you wanted power. Going to that bastard will get you nothing." _

_Sasuke growled. "I'll kill you."_

_Naruto sighed again as Sasuke charged at Naruto. Naruto performed a seal. "Kyokutan ItamiZenshinfuzui no Jutsu!" (Extreme Pain total paralysis) He shouted out. A bright blue light shot towards Sasuke. It hit him and he screamed. Sasuke writhed on the ground in pain. He was whimpering and screaming. The 3 Sound Nins took out kunai and threw it at Naruto. He simply blocked them with his chakra. He took out some kunai an performed a one handed seal "Tsuizui no Jutsu." (Follow). Naruto threw the kunai and the nins dodged them. Then the kunai turned around and ran right through the ninja's. One of them went through the opponent's heart and killed him instantly. The other two activated their curse seals and circled Naruto running around so they were only a blur. Naruto performed some seals and created a ball around him. He then threw his arms in the air and shouted "Hirogeru Chakra Butoukai." The ball of chakra expanded and collided with the sound nins. Meanwhile, Sasuke is in a lot pain, can't move and is pissed that he is down by one jutsu. _

_Naruto noticed that two nins crashed into a tree, headfirst, and were bleeding. 'Let's finish this' Naruto thought. He performed a couple more seals and shouted "Ranzatsu." (Confusion). The Sound nins were hit directly and were staring around. He hit them with a confusion spell that made them forget everything for about 10 minutes. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and ran out of there. 'That was easy,' Naruto thought. 'Maybe a little too easy.'_

_"See Uchiha? A konoha ninja is more powerful than Orochimaru's most powerful ninja's. I don't know what you were thinking."_

Naruto smirked.

"Captain what is our plan of attack for those Sound nins." Itsumo asked.

"We don't attack," Naruto said.

"But-" Honto started to say before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"First we will talk to the leader of the Sun, and tell them about the Sound. See what they do. If they don't trust, or believe us we will attack the sound nins. They shouldn't be that difficult to beat."

"Hai." Honto and Itsumo said.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another short chapter I am sorry, but I wanted to put it up. I don't know if I want to write the Sun and Sound battle thing. Should I do it or just have him be back in Konoha for Kakashi's training thing…….? Well please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was sprinting as fast as he could go. He just got back from his battle with the Sun and Sound and handed in his report to Tsunade. Mission success.The problem was that he was 4 hours late for Kakashi's "ONE WEEK OF TRAINING". Also that he didn't get any sleep since yesterday morning and he is so tired. He arrived at the bridge.

"Yo! So you've finally decided to arrive." Kakashi said.

Naruto turned around to face Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. They looked slightly angry. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I… uh… overslept!"

"Is that why you have bags under your eyes and look like you haven't slept in days." Kakashi replied.

"………yeah." Naruto said nervously.

"May I speak with you alone for a minute Naruto."

"O-okay. Sure!"

Kakashi led Naruto to the forest next to the bridge.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you seem to be gone a lot lately. You are almost always asleep whenever I see you. And yesterday you seem to have to run off just when we are starting training and—"

"But I already knew that 'walk on water move' when I trained with that closet pervert. Remember Kakashi-sensei? When you could **only **train Sasuke for the Chuunin exams and made me train with that guy!"

"Naruto… I don't care about that. Just tell me why you seem to be acting so different. Is it the Kyuubi? Did he--"

"NO! I'm perfectly fine. I just am a tid bit busy lately. There is nothing to worry about. Ha Ha! Come on lets go back! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are waiting! LET'S TRAIN!" Naruto jogged back to the bridge. _I hope he doesn't figure anything out._

Naruto and Kakashi arrived back at the bridge.

"Ok guys. Today we are going to jog around Konoha. We will only stop until everyone is too tired to continue. When you can't go anymore… go home."

"WHAT! There is no way I'm going to do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Hnnnnnnn." Sasuke groaned.

"Kakashi sensei, why do we have to run that much?" Sakura asked.

" To get in shape and quit complaining or else you will have to run more! Don't question your sensei's authority! See you tomorrow. GO!"

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke started to run. _This is going to take forever!_

After 30 minutes, one lap was done. Sasuke and Naruto kept on shooting death glares at each other. Sakura was a few feet behind them. She was already tired, sweating, and out of breath.

5 laps were done. Sakura fell down. She was done. Sasuke and Naruto kept on giving death glares at each other.

"You won't beat me, the future hokage, Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"Dobe, don't say things that aren't true."

"Oh but it is true!"

"Let's make a bet. First one to stop buys the other—" Sasuke started.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down.

"Fine." Sasuke said. _Free dinner for me. There is no way the dobe could actually beat me._

Naruto smirked_. I'll beat this bastard._ I_ can go for an extremely long time but I'll stop when Sasuke does. He doesn't have enough energy._

50 laps later.

Sasuke was tired. Naruto wasn't but was breathing hard, and was staggering a bit so he wouldn'tbe suspicious.

"Ha Ha! Sasuke I will beat you. You better get ready to buy RAMEN!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Hn. You seem to be really tired dobe. You sure you can take it?" Sasuke said. _I don't get it. I'm so tired I can barely talk and he hasn't even broken a sweat. But he is breathing heavily. I dunno. I just don't want to buy his Ramen._

80 laps.

The sun was setting giving the sky a red orange color.

_Come on and fall, Sasuke. I just want to eat and then finally go to sleep. _Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who looked like he was about to pass out.

_Damn dobe. How can you still keep going? I can barely move._ Sasuke's feet were heavy and he was dragging them. He finally fell down, face first into the dirt.

"WHOO RAMEN FOR MEEEEE!" Naruto screamed in joy. He walked over to Sasuke and held out a hand. Sasuke took it and was pulled up. "C'mon Sasuke! Ready to eat. Whoooo! You smell."

Naruto led a tired Sasuke into Ichiraku Ramen. "Two Miso Ramen please!" Naruto yelled as they sat down.

"So Sasuke… how have you been?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a why-do-you-care look.

"Just trying to strike up a casual conversation." Naruto said.

"Fine. You?" Sasuke grunted.

"Pretty good!" Naruto cheerily replied. _Sasuke is still a bastard. Once I rescued from Orochimaru he's been acting so weird. Still a bastard but weird._

Naruto was gazing around when a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. Naruto dug in.

"Enjoying it?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Naruto was slurping it up so fast.

"Mmmm! So good! When I finish you might become broke Sasuke!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was looking at his watch. He looked annoyed.

"Man! I didn't even get to finish my bowl. And another one in a matter of a day! This is insane!" Naruto mumbled throwing down his chopsticks. "I have to go Sasuke. You can finish my bowl." Naruto got up and ran out of the restaurant.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Sasuke yelled after him. He took out his wallet and put the money on the counter before running after Naruto.

Naruto was already long gone. He entered his house and put on his ANBU uniform. Then he ran out of the door. Naruto sped through the streets towards the Hokage building.

"Hey you! Stop!" Naruto looked behind him to see Sasuke running towards him.

"What do you want Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked in his normal voice.

"I never got the chance to say… thank you for what you did for me. For bringing me back when I was going to Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning away. "I was my duty. I couldn't let any more traitors escape the village. Once a traitor always a traitor is what I say. And even though you are here, you are not considered a Konoha citizen. The Uchiha clan is a disgrace. Well the remaining of the clan is." Naruto said before disappearing.

Sasuke just stood there dumbstruck.

Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama. I believe you summoned me."

Tsunade looked up from her desk. "Hai, Naruto." She took a deep breath. "This news may be most unpleasant to you… we need an undercover agent." Tsunade paused.

"Okay and you want me to do it, right?"

"Yeah but… We need you to go undercover for the Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"It would only be for a short time."

"Since they are after me and Kyuubi. Instead of extracting the demon… they could use it on their side." Naruto said knowingly.

_Dang he is smart. _"Yes. Exactly."

"What would be the point though? Just to get information on their attacks. What if they see through the plan and won't let me join?" Naruto was in deep thought. "This won't be easy. Nearly impossible."

"Yes. That's why we create a believable scene. We will gather ANBU some Jounin and some villagers. They will presumably attack you. We have information of the whereabouts of the Akatsuki, which is not far from here. So what you have to do is simply run. When you are near their hideout you will pass out. We will have to inflict some wounds on you. Hopefully they will recognize your chakra signature and come find you. From there you have to hate Konoha. You want to kill everyone here. You will become a cold-blooded killer. This is just incase they use some type of truth Jutsu and you have to say the truth. The people did attack you though it wasn't intentionally. I know you have an extremely strong mind and can repel the Jutsu but just incase.Things always sometimes slip. We will label you as a missing-nin for the time being even though you are on a mission.We need information on all members of the Akatsuki. Their stregnths, weaknesses, and possibly some other information."

Naruto nodded. "I think I understand. When will this take place?"

"In six days."

"Who is—" Naruto was cut off by the door opening.

"Hokage-sama I have to speak with you…" Kakashi entered the room. He noticed Anbu captain "Whoops. Sorry Captain. I did not realize you were in here."

"It's quite all right Hatake Kakashi. Just don't do it again." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, again." Kakashi left the room. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I'll see you in about six days. You need to strengthen up so rest up and eat well. For Monday is the day you depart."

Naruto nodded his head and went to leave.

"Oh, send Kakashi back in here."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto opened the door and walked out. Kakashi was standing near. "The Hokage wishes to see you."

Naruto walked down the streets. He was extremely nervous. This mission is going to throw him off. He was so lost in thought that he bumped into somebody and knocked them down.

"I'm terribly sorry," Naruto said. He noticed that the person was only Sakura. He held out a hand to help her up. "I was paying no attention."

Naruto's deep masculine voice made her blush. (Remember he is still in ANBU uniform)

"Aren't you the c-captain of ANBU? The second best ninja in the village!" Sakura asked taking Naruto's strong hand. She stood up and realized how short he was.

"Yes. I will watch myself. Sorry again. I hope I didn't hurt you." Naruto said sarcastically. But Sakura didn't hear the sarcasm in that.

"Oh no. I am fine." Sakura dreamily said. _Sakura is an idiot._

Naruto walked past her. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared inside his room. He felt nobody's presence so he took of his anbu uniform and fell on his bed. _This is going to be a long week. Then really long months, if the Akatsuki actually believe me._

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter is finished. Please be generous and leave a review! I also thank my reviewers for inspiring me to write more. -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry not to clear things up completely but Naruto's ANBU uniform is black shoes, pants and shirt covered by a black cloak. He has a hood covering his hair and a red foxes mask. Thanks to Yum2 that I didn't make it so clear. Good question. Yes. Back on to the story!**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the bridge. He was way early today for only a few hours of sleep will replenish his energy. He was still thinking and planning what to do about the Akatsuki. He jumped up and sat on the rail and stared out at the rising sun over the water. He felt a presence behind him but didn't think much of it. If he became an Akatsuki, he would have to be trained by them. Then they would put him on deadly missions. Naruto looked at his hands. Thinking of Tsunade's words. "_From there you have to hate Konoha. You want to kill everyone here. You will become a cold-blooded killer." _Will he really have to kill? Sure he's killed before but they had deserved to die. The Akatsuki kill for no reason. Innocent people may die. Just for information about this organization people will be sacrificed. Naruto balled his hands into fists. _I can't let my emotions get in the way of the mission. A ninja must never show their emotions._

"I can't and I won't! I will do it!" Naruto said out loud.

"Talking to yourself, dobe?" Naruto knew that voice. Obviously Sasuke. The bastard would never understand. Time to be stupid.

"Yes I am. You have a problem with that?" Naruto yelled turning around and hopping off the rail.

"No. So what was with you yesterday, running off like that?" Sasuke asked.

"I had something to do." Naruto said.

"What was it?"

"None of your business," Naruto spat. He was getting a little angry.

"I was just wondering!" Sasuke said defensively. "There's no need to get all pissy."

"It's just something that I have to do and it's very important."

"Why won't you tell me?" Sasuke growled. "I have a right to know I'm your teammate."

"Why do you care, _Uchiha? _You've never cared before! Plus, you know better than to pry into someone else's business."

Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly. _That wasn't Naruto's normal voice. I was just asking a question. What is he trying to hide?_

"Geez, I was just trying to--" Sasuke started.

"No you weren't trying to be nice. You, being your 'I-must-know-everything' person, have no right to know." _Naruto! Calm down. You are giving out too much information. He obviously knows it's something important. Leave it be. He's just a bastard. Remember to keep your patience. Or learn to hate so you'll fit in perfectly with the Akatsuki. _Naruto sat down and leaned against the bridge. This whole mission was throwing him off completely. "Sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke still stared at Naruto. _Sorry Sasuke? Naruto never says sorry to me. Now I am sure he is trying to hide something, and something big. _

"Is their something wrong Naruto?" Naruto ignored him. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Naruto still ignored him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Naruto looked at Sakura running up the bridge. An interesting sight she saw. Naruto sitting calmly while Sasuke yelled angrily at him. She stopped running.

"God Dammit Naruto! Something clearly is the matter with you and I won't sleep until I find out. I'm your friend and I care about what hap--"

"Shut up." Naruto said calmly. "If you cared, you wouldn't have run off to Orochimaru."

"But I came back here."

Naruto laughed. "Don't lie to me. You were forced back. You did not want to come back here. I heard ANBU captain got you down with one jutsu and defeated Orochimaru's minions. Because he was so powerful you decided not to run away again. You hate Konoha and all people in it. The only thing you have in your heart is hatred, revenge, and a lust for power. So don't talk about caring. Cuz for all I know it's a load of bull."

Sasuke had his eyes wide, so did Sakura's. "Naruto…" Sasuke stammered. "I wasn't forced back. I came willingly. None of that is true"

"Like I said before, don't lie to me. I can see right through you. I know that you were forced back here."

"How do you know?"

Naruto looked worried. _NO! Naruto THAT WAS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION! YOU CAN'T GO BLURT THESE THINGS OUT LIKE THAT! EVEN IF IT IS THE TRUTH! Sasuke is a bastard but you can't go and mess things up. You are taking too long. Make something up and answer his damn question._

"Um…" Naruto swallowed. "I… I…found out. I was going to go talk to Tsunade-obaa-chan when I overheard ANBU captain and her speaking about it."

"Wouldn't they have sensed you though?" Sasuke fumed.

"Uh… Beats me! Maybe you should ask them. I only heard a little!"

"Sounds like you heard a lot. I think you know more than you should know."

"Just leave me alone before I hurt you." Naruto said.

"You can't even touch me and you know it."

Before Sasuke knew it Naruto had his hand on his throat. He was squeezing it hard, lifting him in the air.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. He just acknowledged her presence.

"Like I said, Uchiha, Leave…me…alone." Naruto said calmly squeezing Sasuke's throat harder between each word, finally throwing him down.

At that moment Kakashi appeared with a poof. "Yo!" He said but stopped at the sight before him. Sakura was looking scared, Sasuke was on the ground rubbing his throat and Naruto was quietly standing like nothing happened. "What happened here?" Kakashi asked.

"Ask… cough … Naruto." Sasuke said getting up.

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

_Damn! What have I done? Some genius I am. Keep your emotions in check, Naruto! Baka! _"Kakashi-sensei! How are you today! What are we going to learn today?" Naruto cheerfully yelled.

"I'll tell you once you tell me what is going on here." Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed. "I was strangling Sasuke because he was pissing me off."

"How?"

"Never mind." Naruto looked at the ground. This Akatsuki thing was really messing him up.

"Listen, Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him. "I know about… it."

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him away from the group.

"What did you say?"

"I know about your mission."

"How? Tsunade said it was supposed to be a secret." Naruto said worryingly.

"Well, I went in to ask her is she knew anything about you because you were acting strange and she told me about the mission you had to go on. She said it was a long one, maybe a year. But still a year long mission in the hidden village of the cloud is very good! Just think at least its better than the long mission the ANBU captain has to go on. That one I overheard on accident. It's not that big of a deal Naruto. You have been given a very good mission, and it's nothing to kill Sasuke over!" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto frowned. So Kakashi didn't know. _I have to ask him_. "Kakashi… what do you think about his mission."

"Huh?"

"The mission the captain has to go on. Do you think it's for a good cause?"

"Do you know about the mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Um… yes. He has to go uncover in the Akatsuki."

"Well it is a good cause because he finds out weaknesses and strengths. So if they ever attack we know who is who and how to defeat them. If he makes this a success we can let maybe some other villages know about this to help them too."

"But he may have to hurt innocent people."

"Naruto…why… how do you know all of this? Why do you want to know?"

"Because I am…… his friend. I know him and am worried about him."

"Nobody knows the ANBU captain besides a few of the ANBU themselves and the Hokage." Kakashi said looking at Naruto curiously.

"It's a long story Kakashi-sensei. Can we get back to training... please?"

Kakashi walked behind Naruto as they walked back to the bridge. _Naruto is acting very suspicious._

Naruto stood by Sakura and Sasuke as Kakashi briefed them about their training. Today they were going to walk up the Hokage Mountain. Chakra control. The easy stuff.

"Ok so this is just like walking up a tree but it's larger and if you fall it will hurt."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked up. The mountain looked bigger when you stood right next to it. Maybe a mile high.

"WOW! This is huge!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked worried. "What happens if we fall?"

"Don't fall." Kakashi said. "Now go and climb this baby." He disappeared. Naruto sensed him reappear at the top of the mountain.

The three gathered chakra to their feet. They walked up the mountain. They were doing great until they got about halfway. Sakura started so slide down but she regained her self and kept walking. Sasuke was doing good but anybody could tell he was slightly struggling. Climbing a mountain was a lot different than a tree. Naruto was doing well but fake sliding a bit. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Sakura. He saw Sasuke look at him.

"I'll beat you Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Never in a million years Naruto," Sasuke said. _What's with the sudden change in mood? Wasn't he just trying to strangle me?_

Naruto looked at Sakura. He felt an eerie feeling like something bad was about to happen. Just then Sakura slipped and fell. Naruto's eyes opened wide. He acted on instinct and jumped after the free falling screaming Sakura. He grabbed her hand and put his feet back on the mountain.

_This hand feels sostrong and warm_thought Sakura.

"Are you hurt, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at her savior and her heart sunk. She thought it would be Sasuke or maybe somebody else but definitely not Naruto.

"I'm fine!" She said angrily. _I want to be rescued and in the arms of Sasuke… or maybe that anbu captain, but definitely not Naruto._

"Ok." Naruto said. Sakura didn't notice but Naruto was carrying her up the mountain. He walked up to where Sasuke stood. _Did Naruto just jump off the mountain, fall to Sakura, catch her and walk back up the mountain like nothing happened?_

Naruto threw Sakura at Sasuke. He caught her but slid a bit.

"Why do I have to carry her?" Sasuke asked.

"She obviously wants to be in the arms of her precious Sasuke so there she is." Naruto said pretending to be sad. But he is really happy that stupid Sakura is away from him. _Again, Sakura is an idiot._

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered. _Something is different about you._

"All right! Let's finish climbing up this mountain." Naruto said walking up some more, a Sasuke trudging along behind him.

After a while they finally reached the top where they saw Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Oh you finally made it? Sasuke why are you carrying Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke dropped an embarrassed Sakura.

"Again, ask the dobe." Sasuke grunted.

"Well it was so amazing!" Naruto said. " There I was walking up this mountain when right before my eyes I saw Sakura chan! I thought she looked a bit weird and right then she fell down. I was so surprised so I saved her and gave her to Sasuke. Because it was what she wanted and to make Sasuke get stronger!" Naruto told Kakashi.

"Uh… Ok! Training is done for today! I will see you all tomorrow!" He disappeared.

Naruto said goodbye and walked away. Sasuke grunted and followed him, closely behind Naruto.

_Darn that Sakura for making me go and save her like that._

"Naruto, wait up!"

Naruto turned around to see

Sakura running towards him. Sakura caught up with him.

"I never got the chance to say… thank you for what you did for me. For saving me."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Those were almost the exact same words he said to the ANBU captain.

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning away. "I was my duty. I couldn't let one of my teammates die!" He kept walking.

Sasuke looked at Naruto walk away. This was some serious déjà vu. Almost this same thing happened to him excapt it wasn't with Naruto and he was verbally bashed..

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and smirked. _That went almost the same as when I had a little chat with Sasuke. Him being stupid would never guess I said those same words on purpose to fool him._

Sasuke saw Naruto smirk at him. _Jerk. Probably showing off because he saved Sakura instead of me._

Naruto kept walking.

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter is finished. The next one will be where Naruto 'betrays' the village and goes to the Akatsuki. It will be really good so stay tuned. I might have it up later in the week since of school and homework and more crap like that. Maybe sooner I don't know! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was at the bridge. The week had gone by slowly. Today was the day the fight had to take place. The day he has to go to the Akatsuki. Naruto was sitting on the railing of the bridge. Sasuke and Sakura were there too. Naruto would have to leave his training early to go get 'beaten' by his humble village. Tsunade had just informed some Jounin about this fight. They were surprised at Naruto being ANBU captain and didn't want to attack him but they followed her orders. A few ANBU were willing to help out their captain. Tsunade gathered up the most hateful villagers but didn't tell them about Naruto. He was surprised that she didn't get Kakashi or people that were actually close to him.

Naruto had to make his team do it or else they would try to, maybe, protect him. At that moment Kakashi appeared in a poof.

"Yo!"

Naruto put his hands together and brought them up to his mouth. He blew in it making a loud birdcall. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him. Naruto just looked forward. Two ANBU appeared in front of Naruto.

"Itsumo, Honto," Naruto said. They would be taking place in the fight. "I want you to take Kakashi with you to Tsunade-sama. Tell her I said he will be taking place in this stupid thing. I will talk to little Haruno and the Uchiha."

"Hai Naruto-sama." They said walking over to a really stunned Kakashi. "You come with us." They disappeared along with Kakashi.

"N-Naruto? What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Dobe? What the hell was that?" Sasuke said.

Naruto hopped off of the rail and walked over to them.

"You both must attack me, once we arrive in the village." Naruto said turning around and walking away.

"Why do we have to attack you?" Sakura said.

"Because I said so."

"We don't have to do anything you tell us, dobe."

Naruto sighed. "I'll give you some motivation then, Sasuke. Do you remember this speech? 'It was my duty. I couldn't let any more traitors escape the village. Once a traitor always a traitor is what I say. And even though you are here, you are not considered a Konoha citizen. The Uchiha clan is a disgrace. Well, the remaining of the clan is."

Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock. _That was Naruto… Impossible. He is not the captain. He must have overheard… somehow._

"I don't believe you."

Naruto sighed, again. "How much is it going to take to get it through your thick head. Don't you remember? Kyokutan Itami Zenshinfuzui no Jutsu! Long name but very effective isn't it?"

_Naruto isn't him, it's impossible_. "You bastard! Quit lying! The Naruto I know will never have that power."

"Your right Sasuke," Naruto said. "The Naruto _you _know. But what you don't know is that I am right. And you have to do as I say."

"SHUT UP! Quit being so damn confusing!"

"Save your anger for what I just told you."

"N-Naruto? What is wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Now let's go."

"Why do we have to attack you?"

Naruto was a bit annoyed. "Just do as I say and ask no questions. I will not tell you why. Just shut up and follow me!"

* * *

**_A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!_ I have extreme writers block and put up just what I could think of. Please forgive me! I will try my best to think up more things. If anybody want's to give me an idae i would be glad to accept it!**


End file.
